


Come Find Me Later

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas wedding, Cute, Fluff, HEA, M/M, Magic, Wedding, hfn, scorpius is getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: James Sirius Potter liked to flirt.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Rare Pair Shorts Festive Fun Fest 2020





	Come Find Me Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Titti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/gifts).



James Sirius liked to flirt. What was more, he always liked to flirt with Draco. Draco was twenty three when that boy was born. And now that _he_ was at that age, Draco was twice the boy's age. Was he really a boy at twenty three? Well, Draco was still quite young when he'd been forced to get married and eventually produce an heir.

Now, Draco's son was across the room, too young but insisting on getting married. It was interesting how the wizarding world was so small, no matter how big one claimed it to be. Of course the woman Scorpius chose to get engaged to was somehow second cousins with the Delacours and somehow, because it was always Draco's luck, his life was at an intersection with the Potters.

The wedding was beautiful though, even though Cherie, Scorpius's fiance didn't wish for a Christmas wedding, Scorpius was the one who wanted one. They'd be having Christmas cakes for weeks!

"Enjoying yourself?" James Sirius Potter came and stood next to Draco, his elbow brushing with Draco's. _Cheeky and forward as always_.

"It is my son's wedding," replied Draco.

"And what are you doing after?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and chanced a look at James Sirius, "after?"

"After the party is over and everyone's gone home, and Scor and Cherie are off to their honeymoon?"

Draco looked away from James and took a sip of his drink. "In civil society, one goes home to bed after a party."

"Do they now?" James asked, sounding amused. "In some societies, the party continues, Mr Malfoy."

"Well, I'm far too old to—"

"Please," James said in a hushed tone. "Don't give me that. Do not even give me that. You're in your forties. Far from old."

Draco wanted to roll his eyes. Yes, so he was forty six, and maybe he didn't feel like forty six even if he had a son getting married today. His childhood had been stolen from him and he constantly felt a lot younger than the men and women he'd surrounded himself with. So maybe, just maybe, the idea of leaving this party behind and perhaps _going somewhere_ with this young man sounded…promising, Draco wasn't going to do it. Because, even after everything, the man flirting with him was a Potter.

"What did you have in mind?" Draco asked and when he looked at James again, the man looked utterly shocked. "Isn't that what you were proposing? Or are you just wasting my time?"

James gave a little smirk and leaned in close to Draco's ear. "Come find me later. I'll let you know what I'm proposing."

* * *


End file.
